


The Distance Between Body And Soul 靈肉之距

by xy700145



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>精神動物設定，SH/JW</p><p>本文設定受黑暗物質系列啟發，但並未與其設定相同</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

離約翰華生住處最近的幾間超市皆由機器與取代人工收銀，而他從來都不知道該如何與自動結帳機和平共處。在人聲鼎沸的超市，眼看其他台機器前方順利結帳的人潮流動，只會使他的挫敗更深。

 

「你真的在與機器爭執。」一頭約莫大型犬體型的白虎開口。這頭白虎是夏洛克福爾摩斯的分身獸靈。

人類在年滿十六歲後會從體內分生出一隻獸靈，可釋放或收在本體內，與本體共享同個意識。大多數人並不放出自己的獸靈，因為要做到習慣同時接收兩個視角的視線和同時處理從兩邊接收的資訊不容易，況且不放出獸靈對其毫無影響。然而，對能夠習慣的人來說，這無疑地增加了許多方便。

夏洛克福爾摩斯對同時控制自己的身體與獸靈相當在行，雖然他不常做。

「我和“活生生的”收銀員向來溝通良好。」約翰洩氣地看著保持單調語氣重複通知他『請重新掃描』、『付款未成功』的可憎機器。

白虎沉默地用獸掌將一罐牛奶挪到正確的掃描位置，機器發出掃描成功的嗶一聲。牠再叼著約翰的袖口將約翰拿著信用卡的手移到正確的位置，約翰遲疑地刷下，準備迎接機器再次發出近乎汙辱的單調語音。

「付款已成功，謝謝您的惠顧。」這次，機器發出了恍如天籟的聲音。

約翰鬆了口不知道何時憋著的氣，慶幸這次的較勁終於結束。他提起大包小包的購物袋，「既然你這麼在行，下次能不能換你來補給？」

「我已經在購物了。」白虎難以察覺地撇嘴，沒有對約翰在他身上掛上幾袋東西的行為做出抗議。

「我是說人型，至少這樣你可以自己來買，我可以用這些時間去做些別的事。」約翰再次企圖說服夏洛克負擔採買工作。

「不，那是種浪費。」白虎板著張臉說，約翰默默翻了個白眼。

 

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

甫踏入貝克街221B室的客廳，白虎瞬間消失，約翰連忙接住順應地心引力下落的袋子。

「夏洛克！」約翰惱怒地叫。

「給我牛奶。」夏洛克彷彿沒聽見般，頭也不抬地說。

「晚一點收獸靈花不了你什麼的。」約翰抱怨，把滿手的東西堆上廚房桌上，幾個燒杯被推擠向後。

「牛奶。」夏洛克正對電腦，飛速地打字。

「給！」約翰打開一盒牛奶，重重地放在夏洛克桌前，「不管怎樣的事情發生，你都不會錯過每天的牛奶。」

事實上，約翰曾經懷疑夏洛克僅靠每日攝取一盒牛奶就可以存活，但是他的確目睹過夏洛克難得可見的進食。他也正在盡其所能將夏洛克的用餐時間規律化，即便成效甚微。

在約翰的皺眉注視下，夏洛克飲盡了牛奶。

 

約翰接過夏洛克遞來的空盒，順手丟進垃圾桶，開始將補給品收到它們該待的地方。

「釋出你的獸靈。」夏洛克又天外飛來一筆。

「什麼？」約翰停下動作，表情習慣性地因為夏洛克的各種跳躍式想法而露出錯愕，就算他心裡已經習慣到麻木，「為什麼？」

沒有任何解釋，夏洛克僅是挑眉等著他照做。

「好吧、好吧。」約翰嘆氣，「悉聽尊便。」剎那間，一隻柯基犬出現在約翰腳邊。

約翰在當兵期間受過操控獸靈的訓練，所以他在獸靈的控制上也較普羅大眾熟練。這個訓練是他心目中最值得的訓練之一，要不是他成功地使獸靈聯繫上後勤部隊，他以及背他的那名士兵現在已經被蓋上國旗了。

柯基犬被夏洛克一把抄起，拍了拍頭，引起約翰的大叫，「嘿，那是我的獸靈，不是什麼真的寵物。」獸靈上的感覺是與本體相連的。

「難道你真的要聽從多諾萬的意見決定養隻寵物？」約翰驚奇地望夏洛克，這倒是出乎意料，「真是這樣，我們可以去買條狗。」約翰不怎麼相信會將多諾萬夾帶諷刺語氣的意見當真。

「你看不出來嗎？」夏洛克露出驚訝的表情，好像他已經把事情表現得多清楚似的，「這是場實驗。」

「實驗什麼？」

「噢，」夏洛克雙手指尖相觸成塔狀，「有時候我確實懷疑為什麼世人的觀察力如此之差。」

「你可以停止對我智商的評價，然後好好解釋。」約翰忿忿地說，「否則我要停止讓你騷擾我的獸靈了。」

「這麼說吧，我需要測試獸靈與本體之間的感覺傳遞，在多長的距離外會接近無感。」審視了下約翰仍然未被說服的神情，夏洛克加上一句，「是為了案子。有個人正因此有性命危險。」

「我配合。」約翰做出投降的手勢。

「那麼好，你現在出門，一直向前走，直到沒有感覺時，透過獸靈通知我。」夏洛克坐靠進沙發，將柯基犬抱到腿上。

「等一下，我還沒收完東西，要嘛你來收？」約翰指那些散佈在廚房，與夏洛克的實驗器材危險地接近的食材。

「那可以等。」夏洛克只掃過一眼，繼續注視約翰，無言地催促他出門，「現在，出門。」

約翰看了無辜的食材幾眼，嘆息，「你贏了。」他還是順應了夏洛克的執拗，與從前一樣。

（待續）


	2. 第二章

漫無目的地走在大街上，約翰行過一間又一間熟悉的店之時，分神努力抵抗一股奇異的愉悅感。

「你在摸我的背。」約翰用柯基犬與夏洛克說。

「顯而易見。」夏洛克嗤笑，「不然你希望我怎麼讓你感覺，持續拍狗的頭？還是你有另種更喜歡的方式？我不覺得你討厭這樣。」夏洛克意指柯基犬搖晃的尾巴。

「我不是說這個，」柯基犬扭動了下，「我人在街上，這樣很尷尬。」

「沒人會知道這些，」夏洛克抓搔狗的下巴，「只要你裝得若無其事就行。」

「別這樣，」柯基犬搖搖頭，想甩開他的手「這真的是為了破案？」

「當然。」夏洛克笑，「你只要繼續走，感覺會越來越弱。」

 

十多分鐘後，約翰通知夏洛克他已經感覺不到柯基犬身上發生的事情，並將自己的所在地點告訴他。

就在約翰正要收起獸靈時，夏洛克似有所感，按住柯基犬，「我們繼續進行第二階段的實驗。」

「什麼第二階段？」柯基犬警惕地跳下夏洛克的膝頭。

「受害人所經受的感覺，是一種更為強烈的情緒。」夏洛克緊繃地笑了笑，「像是暴力或是……性慾。」

「真噁心！」柯基犬大叫，「受害人的獸靈被刑求？」

「實際上來說，是強姦。精確地說，是迷姦。」夏洛克毫無表情地陳述事實。

「受害人為什麼不收回獸靈？」

「案子的精妙之處就是這點，他無法收回自己的獸靈，甚至無法透過獸靈的眼看見任何事物，但是他仍然有所感覺。」說到這裡，夏洛克不免有些雀躍，他便是為這點接下案子。

「他？」柯基犬歪頭，「受害人是男性？」

「沒錯，這點有什麼問題？」

「沒，只是有些驚訝。」

夏洛克釋放自己的白虎，「別擔心，這個實驗只會讓你產生性快感。」

「少來！」柯基犬退後幾步，「我要收起獸靈了。」

「約翰，情感的強度也會影響傳遞的距離，你不會希望犯人因為這樣的大幅誤差而逃出升天。」夏洛克掩蓋住自己躍躍欲試的神情，嚴肅地說。

柯基犬垂上耳朵，低頭做了番掙扎，「我做就是了，不包含插入的部份？」

「不會，你有我的保證。」白虎迅速地衝向柯基犬，將牠翻成四腳朝天的模樣。

 

當白虎舔舐柯基犬的肚皮時，約翰只想笑，他也確實笑了。然而白虎的大頭逐漸往下挪時，他就笑不出來了。立在朗朗白日之下的約翰快速地向前走，想盡快擺脫這種感覺，他可不想在街上出醜。

「這實在太……」

「約翰，繼續走。」夏洛克坐在沙發上，饒有興致地看自己與約翰的獸靈糾纏在一起。

即使夏洛克的表情毫無變化，他內心的確湧起一陣愉快與興奮，雖仍然不影響他的理智，卻使他感到一種沒有遇過的衝動。他驚異地發現自己有想更進一步的衝動。

衝動可以等等，案件優先。

「夏洛克，我無法感覺到我的獸靈了。」約翰做了幾下深呼吸壓制湧現的情慾與令人窘迫的勃起後，利用柯基犬說。

「你在哪裡？」

「離家一點五英哩外的麵包店。」語畢，約翰收回了柯基犬。白虎意猶未盡地凝視狗消失的地板。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

總算整理好置放在廚房的補給品出門上班的約翰，在計程車上收到來自夏洛克的簡訊。

『晚上十一點，家門口見。』

『能的話，帶上你的槍。』

約翰看了會，撥通夏洛克的電話。

「約翰？」夏洛克單手持電話，另一手繼續在筆電上打字。

「槍在我的床上的枕頭下。我猜你應該還在家，可以幫我帶上嗎？」約翰說。

「噢，好。」

「順便一提，晚上我們要去哪？」約翰抿抿嘴，覺得自己最好確認一下。

「去見委託人，夠順利的話，今晚還可以見到我們的犯人。」夏洛克專注地打字，「先掛了。」

尚未聽到約翰的回應，夏洛克便掛斷電話，走進廚房著手進行一個實驗。

對於夏洛克一貫的自我作風，約翰無奈地笑，看來他們將有個充滿冒險的夜晚。

（待續）


	3. 第三章

夜幕低垂，夏洛克與約翰在一棟陌生房子的門前，前者按響了門鈴。一名金髮、笑得靦腆、外貌相當具有魅力的男子打開門。

「福爾摩斯先生？」他伸出手。

「晚上好，渥克先生。」夏洛克禮貌性地握手。

「感謝你前來，獸靈還是召不回來，我好擔心。」渥克眉頭深鎖，略為焦躁地說。雖然他知道獸靈目前沒有遭受生命威脅，但他無法預料綁匪究竟打算做什麼，他不想冒失去獸靈的風險。失去獸靈對其主人會造成心理乃至於生理上的重大損傷。

「我們這次前來向你詢問一些事情，或許今晚就能解決。」夏洛克露出勝券在握的笑容。

「太好了。」渥克表情稍微放鬆，動作更為沉穩。他疑惑地看向約翰，「這位是？」

「我同事，華生醫生。」

「我叫約翰華生。」約翰微笑伸出手與之交握。

「你好，我是安德魯渥克。」打過招呼，安德魯將兩人引進屋內。

 

夏洛克進門後對安德魯的客廳快速打量一次，其客廳布置得相當雅緻整潔，顯示出主人的品味。

「就你所言，事情從三天前開始，能麻煩你重頭講述一次嗎？我想做最後的確認。」夏洛克坐在舒適柔軟的沙發上，問滿臉憂愁的安德魯，約翰也跟著坐下。

「當然可以。」安德魯瞥過時鐘，整個人顯現得有點坐立難安，「要來點茶嗎？」他企圖找點事做來轉移注意力。

再過差不多一小時，每日的這個時間他都會清晰感知到遭受侵犯的感覺。

「不用，謝謝。」約翰說，夏洛克搖搖手指。

「好的。」安德魯一手耙了耙頭髮，「三天前，我吃完飯後，照例放獸靈去街上打探點消息。」

「噢，華生先生可能還不知道，我是個記者，娛樂記者，我的獸靈是隻貓。在獸靈身上掛上針孔攝影機後出門跟拍是我的獨家祕訣，好幾次替我帶回了頭條。

這次我才走到兩條街外，突然有人從背後靠近我，我還來不及反應就被套進麻布袋內。幾分鐘後，我發現我的獸靈好像瞎了一樣，我再也無法看到那邊發生的事情，我甚至無法再控制我的獸靈。我不知道該怎麼辦，一直試圖召回獸靈，但是沒有成功。

接下來的幾天，每到深夜的時候，我都會感覺到正在被侵犯，可是我又沒辦法指揮獸靈抵抗。」安德魯脹紅了臉。

「這樣就沒錯了。」夏洛克站起身，約翰仍在安慰又陷入焦躁的委託人。

「什麼？」另外兩人異口同聲。

「有幾個問題必須確認。你是否認識一個人，極可能曾經非常熟識，你們有一段時間沒見，三到十天前你碰見他，而且他住在離你兩條街的範圍內。」夏洛克坐正，雙眼盯著安德魯。

安德魯目光飄遠，顯然在回憶中思索。

「有，查德埃文斯，我大學同寢室友，我五天前在附近的餐館遇到他。」安德魯眉頭皺起，「你是指，犯人是他嗎？」語畢，他表情糾結起來。

「不十分確定，但極有可能。」夏洛克眼中露出活躍的光芒，「你到過他家嗎？」

「嗯，當天沒什麼事，他剛搬到這裡，邀請我過去坐坐。他家很近，我們一邊聊一邊散步很快就到了。」安德魯咬唇，既擔心接下來將發生的事情，又驚懼於推理的指向。

「請讓我看看你當天穿的鞋子。」

「好的。」

三人走到鞋櫃，安德魯取出雙皮鞋，夏洛克拿出一隻放大鏡開始詳細審視。

「約翰。」夏洛克喚約翰過來，他湊過頭，「說說你看到什麼？」

「一些沙子？」約翰左右看了幾下，遲疑地說。

「接近了，繼續。」

「呃，上面沾到口香糖。」約翰實在無法想到更多了。

「繼續練習，你總會進步。」夏洛克有些敷衍地說，他用小鑷子從鞋子底部刮下少許沙，夾起混在褐色沙粒裡的灰白色顆粒，「這就是了。」

夏洛克轉頭，回應他的是兩張茫然的面孔。他盡可能將鞋底的沙都刮下，放入一個夾鏈袋中密封。

「灰白色的沙是維克諾斯沙，成分不明，產地不明，經證實對獸靈有強烈影響，如使用方法正確，足以限制獸靈的行動範圍，屬於政府管制物品。」夏洛克對兩名恍然大悟的觀眾說，「我們該去拜訪埃文斯先生了。」

（待續）


	4. 第四章

三人在不遠處的埃文斯家門前站定，約翰按了數次門鈴，依舊無人應門。

「會不會搞錯了？」安德魯焦慮地舔唇。

「打電話給他。」夏洛克制止約翰再按電鈴，轉頭對安德魯說。

安德魯表情凝重地撥通埃文斯的手機，他剛搬來，還未裝設家用座機。鈴響數聲後，另一頭的人接起，「安德魯？」

「查德，我在你家門口，開下門好嗎？」安德魯盡量鎮定地說。

「這時間你怎麼會來？發生什麼事？很嚴重嗎？」另一端的聲音比安德魯更慌亂。

「你先開門。」安德魯捏緊手機。

「好好，你等一下。」屋內傳出一陣急促的腳步聲，門在片刻後被拉開。

「安……」查德身著睡衣，沒料到門口還有其他人，「你們是？」

「他們是陪我來的。」安德魯低頭看見門檻上的灰白色細沙。

「嗯，噢，都請進。」查德讓開門。

 

剛踏入埃文斯的房屋，夏洛克毫不停留，逕直向臥房走去。

「喂，你要幹嘛？」查德跳起來欲阻止他，卻被站在前方的安德魯與約翰阻擋，「你們做什麼啊！」他的聲音底氣不足，似乎有些心虛。

「查德，我很抱歉。你讓我們看一下，如果是我們打擾了，我改日向你鄭重賠罪。」安德魯放低音調說。

「你、你知道了？」查德小聲地囁嚅，低下頭不敢看好友。

聞言，安德魯睜大眼，深吸口氣就要破口大罵。在他出聲之前，夏洛克帶著安德魯的貓回到客廳了。

「現在，」夏洛克說，「我想埃文斯先生應該解釋一下。」

「竟然真的是你，我怎麼了你！你要這樣對我？」安德魯一改斯文形象，頻頻推著查德的肩大罵。

「我很抱歉，真的，我不是故意的，我就突然鬼迷心竅，安德魯……」查德喋喋不休地請求安德魯的原諒。

「兩位，」夏洛克介入打斷他們，「維克諾斯沙的來源以及本體無法接收獸靈視線這兩點，埃文斯先生務必交代清楚。」

查德一改在安德魯面前哀求的姿態，轉頭對夏洛克說，「我沒必要告訴你，這是我跟安德魯之間的事。」

「約翰，打雷斯垂德探長的電話。」夏洛克挑眉，對在一旁的約翰說。

約翰立刻拿出手機，查德驚呼，「不不不不不，拜託，不要報警，求求你！」

停下撥到一半的電話，約翰以眼神詢問夏洛克。夏洛克向約翰眨眼。

「你的所做所為是刑事案件，我們沒理由不報警。」約翰意正嚴詞地說。夏洛克朝約翰偏頭，約翰會意地做出已撥打正在等候接通的動作。

「我不追究可以嗎？」安德魯看著慌張的朋友，為難地說。

「也不是不行。」夏洛克朝約翰揮手，約翰按掉根本沒通的電話，「不過維克諾斯沙的來源與施行手段必須詳實說明，我會判斷該怎麼處理。」

安德魯用手肘推了推查德，催促他不要遲疑。

「沙是從我一個在政府單位工作的親戚那邊弄到手，方法也是他說的。我不能告訴你他的名字，我發誓我只是聽他說覺得好玩。」查德不情不願地開口，「後來他又給我一罐可以讓獸靈在五天內不受本體指揮的藥劑，是他工作所在實驗室的新開發產品。」

聽見是從政府部門出來的走私，約翰不自覺地皺了皺眉。

「那你就拿來試驗在我身上，要是有副作用該怎麼辦？還對我、對我做那種……」安德魯高聲尖叫，咬著牙說不出口發生的事情。

「這這這這是……，我本來打算後天就放你的獸靈回去。」查德垂著腦袋對安德魯低聲說，「我私底下再向你解釋好嗎？」

「好，當然好！」安德魯憤怒地說。

「交出剩下的沙與藥劑，我們馬上離開。」夏洛克的聲音再次插入兩人之間。對於謎底這麼簡單，夏洛克有點不滿。

面對安德魯的怒氣，查德灰溜溜地交出東西，小心翼翼地問，「你不會再去報警了吧？」

「不會。」夏洛克轉身出門，多得是其他方法可以處理這件事。

「兩位，晚安。」約翰道別後緊跟上他。

 

看不見埃文斯家之後，夏洛克將載滿這次事件的簡訊傳送給他的哥哥，足以代表英國政府的麥考夫。政府當中出現的紕漏就交給政府內部去解決。

(待續)


	5. 第五章

夏洛克與約翰在家裡客廳，寧靜地享受他們的宵夜。對其中一個人而言，可能是早餐、午餐、晚餐兼宵夜。

嚼上幾口飯，約翰丟出了疑問，「你是怎麼發現犯人是埃文斯？」

「事情很明顯。」夏洛克咬著湯匙說，表情像是約翰問了個二加二等於四的題目，還要求他列出算式。

「那是在你看來，拜託啟迪我一下。」約翰大口挖進幾口飯，連著快要出口的反擊一同吞下。

「犯人認得渥克的獸靈，表示他或她與渥克相識，而且交情不淺。」夏洛克放下其實不是很想吃的宵夜，「綁架過去三天，沒有任何聯繫與贖款要求，這麼說明綁架獸靈本身就是目的。渥克沒有感覺到任何痛楚，那就不是私怨。犯人持續對其獸靈進行侵入性的性行為，推論犯人為男性。

排除掉所有的不可能後，剩下的就是答案。

即便安德魯的容貌在統計意義上是屬於吸引力較強的一種，不過犯人既然是他的舊識，應不至於僅因為他的長相而選擇在此時犯罪。他要不正好掌握時機，要不就是正好有了機會，最可能的是兩者兼具。

至於維克諾斯沙，我曾經對它做過系統性的研究。雖然他的基本成分仍然是謎，使用方法倒不難，將沙子鋪放在一個封閉式空間的所有對外出入口七天後，這個空間就能困住所有進來的獸靈。

況且犯人手法十分粗糙，不像是做過嚴密設計，非常有可能是因為渥克在他實驗維克諾斯沙的時間內正好出現進而引發犯意。我特地檢查過安德魯的鞋，他在這段時間內去過對方家，鞋底又沾有維克諾斯沙，映證了這點。

犯人每天對渥克做的行為需要隱密進行，維克諾斯沙的佈設需要七天，場所不可能選在公開地點，再加上獸靈仍在渥克的感知範圍內，他的社區是住宅區，因此做案地點是在自家。

有一個男人，他認識安德魯，住在他家附近，既非金錢勒贖，又不是挾怨報復，極可能是長期愛慕。他正好在此時重遇安德魯，手頭上又有施行工具，一切就如此發生了。」夏洛克以一個自得意滿的笑做結。

「精采萬分。」約翰目瞪口呆，不知何時停止進食專心聆聽。

「唯一的疑問是犯人如何獲取在黑市上價格不菲的維克諾斯沙，渥克住的社區並非是富人聚集區。」夏洛克因為約翰脫口而出的恭維，表情更加得意洋洋，「謎底真的很無聊。」他口氣中透出鄙夷。

 

＊ ＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

收拾餐具的時候，約翰被室友盯著他後背的眼神弄得心裡發毛。

夏洛克又怎麼了？約翰匆忙沖洗雙手，想逃回他房間避開夏洛克任何的奇思妙想。

結束掉手頭的案件，夏洛克抓緊時間進行之前撇下的事情。

「約翰。」他的思想尚未化為行動，便因為夏洛克的呼喚而落空。

「夏洛克，晚安。」約翰回過頭跟他道晚安，接著朝臥室前進，勉力無視夏洛克的目光跟隨。

「約翰。」夏洛克雙腿縮上沙發，整個人呈蛋型。

「夏洛克，很晚了。我要睡了，你也該睡了。」約翰無奈地返身走回客廳。

「你喜歡我。」毫無過場，夏洛克以宣佈而非疑問的口氣說。

「這不好玩。」約翰繃緊下巴，不知道該先譴責他的單刀直入還是話題的內容，「閉上眼讓你的腦袋不再飛速運轉，對我們都好。」

「你為什麼逃避？」夏洛克不解地問，「你喜歡我，這再明顯不過了。」

「你是我的好朋友和室友，我為什麼要討厭你。」約翰語氣中帶點憤怒。

「你喜歡我到可以容忍我對你的親密接觸。」夏洛克以評論的口吻說，「尤其是今早的性接觸，這超乎好朋友的範疇。」

「還不是你該死的說有個人正因此有性命危險！」約翰不僅是生氣，他還有些害怕夏洛克即將作出的結論。夏洛克通常都是對的。

「你能接受其他人出於相同的理由對你做這個實驗？」夏洛克這下內心也出現微小的怒氣。

「怎麼可能！」約翰想也不想就近乎直覺地回答。

夏洛克胸腔內的火氣即刻被澆熄，騰起一股溫暖的霧氣，「我也喜歡你。」

來不及變換表情，約翰的臉卡在生氣與錯愕中間，相當滑稽，幸好唯一的觀眾沒有笑。

「我恐怕是睏到出現幻覺了。」約翰抹把臉，一隻手扶著額頭。

「你沒聽錯。」夏洛克不太滿意約翰的迴避。

「你跟我說這些到底想要幹嘛？」約翰頹喪地坐下。

「既然我們互相喜歡，我們應該開始發展一段關係。」夏洛克笑了起來，想了想，他加強語氣，「不是嗎？」

「就這樣？」約翰驚覺自己似乎把事情想得太複雜，雖然現在的發展亦不可謂簡單。

「你有其他的打算？」夏洛克再次凝視他。

「沒有。」約翰的表情也舒展開。

「我們達成共識了？」

「對，基本上算吧。」

「這樣，我們需要改變什麼以符合新身份嗎？」夏洛克顯得有些躍躍欲試，他從未試過與人建立穩定的戀愛關係。

約翰偏頭想了想，「應該不必。」根據眾人的調侃，他們的行為模式與情侶無異。

「這樣啊。」夏洛克發現自己有點失落，「例如睡同張床？」

「太快了，我們才剛確認關係。」約翰再次為夏洛克的不通人情世故感到抱歉，「再說你又不太睡覺。」

「我現在想睡了。」夏洛克聳肩。

「重點在前面半句。」約翰翻了翻白眼，「我上去睡了，晚安。」

夏洛克倒進沙發中躺下，決定幾日後再提。

 

完


End file.
